gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:G-man./Our Fundamental Problems
Last night a lot of stuff went down. It showed me what this administration has become and where our wiki is headed in the future. It all started when I made the @Users Awards blog and included an autoplaying song that swore. Regardless of what the song said the events that occurred afterwards were a complete mess. A mess that exposed the many issues that the administration has. Let's get some things straight, Squirto isn't a part of the problem. He's doing more work than some of the staff here, and he's just a temporary admin. Firstly, Waglington chastised me for undoing his edit on my blog to change the song. I have every right to do so, rolling his edit back and then changing the coding was far easier than going into the history, going back to the first revision, copying the coding then changing it. This isn't a big deal that this happened, not at all. It's just one occurrence that tacks on to the overall situation. An argument was then started on whether swearing should be allowed on the wiki at all. People that had fought me tooth and nail when I wanted to keep swearing off of the wiki had flip-flopped. Everyone thought that because the wiki's crowd was now older that they should be allowed to swear. Now you all suddenly agree with what I said? Don't try to say "now that TLOPO is released we need to change". You people insisted before that we were now more than just a POTCO wiki, if we are more than why should the release of the TLOPO beta have any affect on our rules? This just proves to everyone that you all will fight me on anything regardless of what the situation is. Then there was the whole Wiki Oscars fiasco. Yes, it was childish to create another Oscars, but guess what? It was completely in Breasly's right to do so. It was not harming anyone, but everyone was losing their stuff over it. Everything we did Wag tried to fight. He said that the blog had to be taken down because Ned's image was used. It was not Ned's image, it was an edited version of it. If this were a courtroom it would have fallen under fair use according to U.S. copyright law, law that Wikia follows. Then Wag tried to pull the "you need a formal nomination process" bull. No, a formal nomination process is not needed. The event is not the wiki's event, neither are Ned's Oscars, by the way. You ruled that when you did not let him put the admin blog banner on it, even though in every year before it had been an official wiki event. This wasn't your event, it wasn't the wiki's. It was Breasly's event and you can't control how pages were chosen, you have no right to decide how it is held. You were searching for any excuse you could to delete the blog, and you came up with a pretty terrible one I must say. You also deleted my templates for no reason, I made those and the image myself. You can't tell us how to run our own event. Also, what was with Breasly getting a strike for "language"? He did not swear in chat, he just linked an image that is ON THE WIKI with swearing in it. Many people, including myself, link things in chat that have swearing without providing a proper warning. When Breasly does it though, that's when you decide to take action. This is discrimination, you can't decide when to enforce the rules and who to enforce them on. Now it comes to the part that pissed me off the most, and this has been building up for a long time. Everybody is always talking crap about Goldtimbers. Always saying that he's the worst staff member on the site. It happened when I was President, before I was President, and after. Nobody appreciates the hard work he's put in and the dediciation he's shown to this site. Goldtimbers has been editing articles like a workhorse, fixing grammar and coding. He's been doing it on newer pages, and pages dating back to 2010. That's a person who truly cares about the site. Everybody always talked about how great Wag was, and how he should be President over me and anyone else. I'm sorry, but I don't see him going around fixing up old pages trying to make the wiki more presentable. Everyone talks about how bad the 2011 days were, and how bad the content was. At least then we were active. Wag said once that he didn't want us to return to that level of activity because he didn't want good content to be flooded out in the activity by what he said was bad content. Wag uses the wiki as his own personal Wattpad, he wants everyone to read his stories and he doesn't want other people's content to be seen over his. This wiki doesn't center around your stories, and you aren't the wiki's content cop. That's the kind of uncaring attitude that holds our wiki back. Compare this to Goldtimbers, who I spent many nights with talking for hours about how we can improve the wiki. How we can bring activity back. The legalizing RP vote, the contest ideas, and much more. I didn't have any talks like that with Wag. Goldtimbers is severely underappreciated here, he puts the most work in for the wiki out of anyone. Anyone. He deserves every ounce of respect and in my book he deserves to be President. Goldtimbers has always worked for the benefit of the wiki and all of its users. I'm tired of the blatant disrespect he gets because he deserves better. Category:Blog posts